Bittersweet Something
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: When you pick up a stranger at a bar and hope to take advantage of them, make sure you don't fall in love with them. You may just find out it's a Bittersweet conquest. Suck at summaries. Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik.AU.Lemons,limes,and gingerbeer!My 2nd Yaoi
1. Bittersweet

**AN:** Well, this idea is loosely based on several stories I've wanted to put onto paper, or computer screen, heh heh. Lucky for you guys it's an adorable variant of YAOI flavour! So please enjoy and comment. I won't write anymore if I don't get comments. Feed my ego darlings. This story is dedicated to kk28749445: Check out her story,' Hellraisers ' on . I'm going to be naming each chapter after a Within Temptation song, so please listen to that song while reading to enhance the experience. It's bloody nice to entertain you all!

**Warnings:** Mainly Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik. Shonen ai, yaoi, LEMON to come, and Citrus... and drunk driving! OH NO! It's an AU. If you don't like please do not read. Flamers will feel the mighty rathe of my fangirl mind powers. Tee hee! This is my second yaoi, please be gentle, I'm considered to be quite delicate, dears.

**The Bloody Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. That belongs to a great Asian man with an insatiable talent for creating characters with white hair ! I don't own Within Temptation either. If I owned anything I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be writing and selling it! Which I am not doing! Ginger Beer for everyone! ( I don't own Ginger Beer either.)Do I own anything?

I now present:

**Bittersweet Something**

_A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violence _

_Since you're gone_

_The sweetest thought  
Had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments _

_Keep me warm  
When you're gone--__** Bittersweet, Within Temptation.**_

The dense fog parted as solemn footsteps tred across the pavement. The air tasted like of water, heavy and sweet. The moisture in the air clung to the lithe form as he moved, eyes looking everywhere at once. Even the smallest movement caused him distress. Rocks scattered across the street as the precipitation swirled about the stray trees that caged the street. It was a main street too, but it had been virtually empty since he'd arrived off of the dirt road on what he deemed the outskirts of town . It hadn't been his choice to leave the safety of the taxi twenty minutes ago. If only he'd thought to bring more money.

His teal bag wasn't heavy, but the strap was uncomfortable and had begun digging into his tender pale skin. He noticed a spot on the curb that the fog was only slight, and sat down to relieve the pressure of the strap. He pushed back the hood of his warm black zip-up sweater, freeing his long billowy locks of platinum. Returning to the bag he pulled out the map and decided he'd made quite a distance in three days. This place was called Domino, and would be a perfect place to get his bearings for a few days. This caused him to smile brightly.

But even though he'd accomplished that, he still needed something else: A place to stay. At least for a little while. His back was sore from sleeping in the stuffy cab, and ached from the rough night he'd spent on that park bench. He was almost sure it had taken his virginity. Cursed thing.

He couldn't go to a motel because that would cost money, and it was hardly a pleasant thought to search for another park bench. He decided it wasn't doing him any good to sit around and mope.With that picked up the pace and put his hood back on and scampered down the streets surrounded by unforgiving brick residences.

In the midst of his dismay his eyes flickered a little ways down the street where neon lights buzzed and flashed. The sounds of heavy music could be heard as well. As he got closer he could make out the name of the place: Haywire.

Oh,_ that _was comforting.

But at least they were playing music. He'd only rarely been introduced to such heavy melodic notes. He'd hardly listened to anything besides classical, but this was a welcome change. He could feel the lyrics pulsate through his body as if the music was pulling him into the red brick building. Going against his better judgement, his jean clad legs moved on their own accord and moments later he found himself engulfed but the wailing of the song's voice and the people who seemed to be moved by it, like puppets on strings.

He'd never been to a place like this, let alone seen pictures or heard talk of. He'd had never even thought of going. He'd been raised as strictly as anyone could have been. Now was the time to have release.

His dusky eyes moved about the dark hall, examining the people cautiously. He first noticed the people on his left sitting at the bar with what he assumed was alcohol of some sort, their arms were splayed on the metal counter as they banged their glasses. Then he looked to what appeared to be like a lounge area with metal chairs and a few scattered wooden tables, which people had mounted in their care-free states. Then his brown eyes flashed to the floor.

Rising heat and the smell of musk tortured his nostrils as his eyes drifted around the bodies crashing together in a frenzy of the beating music. Bright colourful lights that moved around washed the people in radiance. He wished to know what it felt like. That sweet reckless abandon. His eyes widened in excitement and he let his hood drop to his shoulders as he shuffled to the floor.

_But_. Yes there is always a _but_ isn't there?

But- before he could take another step and firm hand grasped his shoulder and his heart stopped.

_Oh God! No, not yet! _Ryou pleaded in his mind. He spun around to face the person who'd grabbed him so suddenly. He feared he knew who it was.

"Hey, you! You don't look Nineteen. Where's your I.D.?" The man with short buzzed cut brown hair questioned with smoke laden breath, his bare arm still grasping Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou froze as he clutched his teal bag, at least it wasn't who he thought it was. It must have been the bouncer, like back at home. But now he had a new problem. The guy was right, he wasn't nineteen. He was only seventeen and he barely looked that!

"Uh, um... uh-- I must have...," Ryou shuddered trying to find the right words to make up a cover. Lies were not his strong suit.

"Well?" the man hardly looked convinced, especially when Ryou hunched his shoulders, which made him look even smaller... and younger.

Ryou was about to make a mad dash to the door in hopes of escaping the menacing bar enforcer. Oh, but if he got caught, and they called the cops he'd ! ... he stopped thinking about it quickly. That was the last thing he wanted to imagine.

_What do I do? What, what, WHAT?! _He asked himself, mentally banging his head against a wall. A hard one for good measure. How could he have been so dumb? He was done for now! This was the end. Three days gone to waste.

"He's with me, Honda."

The voice came from behind him. It was gruff and deep, easy to hear over the blasting music being played at the DJ's table behind him.

"Then you should keep an eye on him, Bakura. Your _little_ friend is a _little_ young for this club." Honda walked away, sulking. He really was upset. It wasn't everyday he got to throw someone out on their ass. _It could have been such fun._

Bakura hissed in agitation at the comment.

Ryou turned to look at the face of his saviour.

Grey shimmering unruly hair circled his face, framing it, parallelling his pale skin. His eyes were deep chocolate rimmed with a trace of unforgiving violet. He stared at the boy with his black coat adorned arms crossed.

"Thank you so much, you didn't have to tell a lie for me," Ryou said in a whispery voice as he bowed his head slightly in respect.

"It won't be a lie if you come with me." Bakura said curtly, grinning wryly at the shorter Ryou.

" But, I- " Ryou made a distorted face, unsure if this was the right kind of person to trust.

"You owe me, right?" Bakura grinned and grabbed Ryou's arm dragging him along towards the bar.

"Gah!" Couldn't argue with that?

When Ryou realised where they were headed he cringed and pulled back against Bakura's insisting yanks on his arm. " But I'm underage!" he blurted out in his defence.

" Don't worry. It's not like you have to drink. I won't tell on you." Bakura smirked continuing his path to the bar. "How old are you anyways? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

Ryou flushed in embarrassment at the statement. He was seventeen, he wasn't a kid anymore. That was precisely why he was there.

"I'm seventeen," he said matter-of-factly siting beside Bakura at the bar trying to sit up as tall as possible. It was uncomfortable.

_Ooh, __**almost**__ barely legal. Ha ha. _Bakura thought to himself a bit cynically, releasing a grin in place of his thoughts.

" Hey, Otogi, get me a beer," he shouted turning his head to the black haired man at the beer tap. No sooner had he called a brown glass bottle slid down the counter and settled in Bakura's hand. He raised the bottle to his lips and drank greedily.

Ryou watched in bewilderment as the throat before him guzzled away at the substance. Bakura noticed the look in his eyes and smiled to himself. Putting an arm around Ryou he leaned in close and laughed putting the bottle down in front of him. Ryou could smell the alcohol on his breath.

" I take it you've never had a beer before-- uh?" Bakura paused, wondering if he'd already asked the kid's name.

" It's Ryou, and not really," Ryou said looking in the opposite direction of Bakura. He felt so childish. He was supposed to be an adult! It was time to act like one!

Maybe.

"You like like you could use one. Do you want some, Ryou?" Bakura said, lingering on the new name. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue, but then again, maybe it was all that beer.

_What a load of crap." _

"Um, uh... I don't kn-"

"You're sure your seventeen?"

"Yes."

" Are you scared?" Bakura smiled, stifling a laugh.

"No!" Ryou shot back, protecting his dignity.

" So, you'll have a drink with me?" Bakura prodded, moving closer. Ryou looked so cute.

"... Yes."

Bakura smiled brightly before looking away from Ryou. " Otogi! Two more!"

The bottles slid down the length of the bar in an instant and rattled in Bakura's hand when he caught them. He gulped down the other half of his first beer before passing one to Ryou, who sat looking at the beer tentatively, his hands folded neatly in his lap. The beer seemed to be glaring at him, egging him on. Bakura's eyes seemed to be doing the same thing.

Ryou picked up the bottle with two hands, putting it to his lips and pushed a touch of the amber liquid into his mouth. He was instantly repulsed and froze. It was so bitter _and_ fizzy _and_ it burned his throat _and_ it was just plain gross!

_Bleh! Yuck! Why would anyone drink this?! _He thought about spitting it out.

"Ha, ha! Too strong for you? Too bitter?"

Bakura's mocking instantly pushed the thought from his mind.

"Nope!" he sang, gulping down the rest of the liquid and banging the bottle down on the bar in triumph, taking a sigh. Bakura laughed to himself. "Bittersweet."

"More?"

Ryou nodded roughly.

Bakura called to Otogi, and again more alcohol slid into Bakura's hands. Bakura passed him another bottle. He couldn't turn it down. If this was what was the custom, he might as well follow it to fit in. He swallowed with heavy disgust.

Bakura admired the under-aged-drinker's spirit. He'd be a nice addition to his list. That reminded him. Things had to check out first.

"What would your parents think about all of this, Ryou?"

Gulp.

"I don't know, I've been on my own for bit now." It was better to keep things-- uh, minimal.

Swig.

_Good. _"I imagine they'd worry about people taking advantage of you."

"Advantage?"

Chug.

"Yes, like being manipulated by a stranger. You know, rid you of your virtue?" Bakura smirked.

"People actually do that?" He sounded alarmed and quickly reached for his drink to hide his concern.

_He's pretty sheltered. Heh. Perfect. _"Oh, yes," Bakura mocked,"But don't worry, you're among friends. I'll make sure of that myself."

Ryou instantly settled down and smiled as he returned to his drink so he didn't seem so gutless."Thanks, Bakura."

Bakura watched as Ryou guzzled down his beverage. His pale throat bounced up and down as the drink slid into his blood stream filling his mind with liquid fire. _Drink up, pretty one._

As soon as Ryou finished a beer, Bakura would have another one handy. He was so generous.

After about four and a half drinks Ryou's perceptions were becoming... a bit flawed? The lights seemed brighter and everything was heavy. But man! It was just so easy to talk. It felt like his jaw had slipped. It felt wonderful

Over the past twenty minutes he'd managed to tell Bakura the details of his three day journey. Of course, he'd left out the start, it was personal after all.

"And that _blasted_ park bench! It was sooo hard and flat," Ryou slurped his head swaying dangerously against Bakura's side, as he swiped his hand across the bar to demonstrate the flatness and knocked over his beer bottle.

Ryou's stomach flipped in fear as the alcohol dripped all over his hair and chin and some dousing Bakura's hands. " I am sooo Sorry!" Ryou pleaded, taking Bakura's wet hands, rubbing them all over his black sweater."This is 'effinately not how I should rapaay you for letting me stay witch you t'night."

" Don't worry about it. But I think it's time I cut you off, before you soak yourself even more. You're a lightweight, Ryou, so I guess I should keep an eye on you for a while," Bakura laughed, enjoying Ryou's drunken attempts at speech and to clean the mess. Bakura couldn't help to stare into the inebriated eyes of Ryou who just stared back as if to say:_ I don't even know my own name, let alone what you're talking about._

_Perfect._

"You're real reeeal nice, Bakura," Ryou smiled, trying to hug him with uncoordinated arms.

" I try," Bakura laughed as he slid his arms under Ryou's armpits to support him. He rose with Ryou in his arms. Ryou walked, er- staggered along willingly with Bakura to the front entrance of the bar. Ryou could hear Bakura mutter something to Otogi and laugh. He assumed it was a goodbye.

Ryou found it hard to put colours where they should have belonged, and it felt like the ground was jumping under his feet, trying to knock him over. The music was still pouring out the door. It made him want to dance. Some lady, the one from the song, was chanting the words of the song as if in a shadow of something important :

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  
Never thought things would change, hold me tight  
Please don't say again that you have to go_

All Ryou could understand after that was a dry question in his ear as hot breath poured over his skin: ''_"I hope you like motorcycles."_

Ryou's head felt heavy, as if someone had taken a brick to it and poured salt in his eyes. It had hurt to move, but at least wherever he was laying was warm... oh, and soft, too. He moaned and snuggled deeper into the bulky sheets. Even though his head was aching like never before he was in a pleasant position. The blanket smelt of musk, deep and rich. The scent ravished his nostrils as he snuggled closer to the welcome scent taking his mind off of the pain in his body...

Wait! Where was this... and why was the heat concentrated to that area? Painfully, he moved his limbs to search through the blanket. His hand came across a fleshy mass. It was what seemed to be radiating the heat. In shock, Ryou opened his eyes and examined this place where he'd been sleeping so carelessly.

"Hey..." The thing replied as Ryou's jaw dropped. He tried desperately to pull away from the man to no avail. It seemed that he was being held against the other Thing's chest. That's when he noticed that he too was shirt-less!

The Thing- er, man, pulled him back into place. "Go back to sleep... you have a hang over and so do I... sleep it off..."

"Gah!"

Even though it hurt his head he thought hard and barely recalled his beer-fest from the previous night, and the guy that had so happily bought all of his drinks and saved him from the bouncer. The first thought that popped into his mind terrified him. Images of the smiles that had been flashed his way that night slapped him across the face.

_"I imagine they'd worry about people taking advantage of you."_

_"Advantage?"_

_Chug._

_''Yes, like being manipulated by a stranger. You know, rid you of your virtue?" 'Bakura smirked._

_"People actually do that?'" He sounded alarmed and quickly reached for his drink to hide his concern._

_''Oh, yes," Bakura mocked,"But don't worry, you're among friends. I'll make sure of that myself."_

_Ryou instantly settled down and smiled as he returned to his drink so he didn't seem so gutless."_

_''Thanks, Bakura."_

"Oh, dear god! Bakura...W-we didn't DO IT, did w-we...?!" Ryou investigated, pulling his hands up to his mouth, biting the nails in suspense.

Bakura shifted up to face level with Ryou and semi-smiled lazily.

"Well, we actually--"

As soon as Bakura had been prepared to share his tale of the night before the door swung open abruptly.

"Bakura! What time did you get in last night!?" The boy who opened the door was tanned and lean, and looked to be about Ryou's age. The widened violet eyes darted between the two barely clothed boys as the glass he'd been holding fell onto the floor and shattered.

Ryou flashed a nervous expression as he tried to cover up with the sheets and looked between the other guy and Bakura.

Bakura's eyes widened and closed as he sucked in a harsh breath. " Crap... I'd cover your ears If I were you..."

It was as if the whole world had stopped spinning, and everything had gone deafly quiet. All things had halted and the staring triangle of boys exchanged looks of dismay and confusion.

The startled boy standing in the doorway shuddered as he sucked in a long breath and set his arms beside himself stiffly as if bracing himself.

The air rang with a high pitch yell that seemed to blow he and Bakura's hair back. Even though Ryou had his hands over his ears the message still rang loud and clear:

"FUCK NOT AGAIN, BAKURA!"


	2. Deep Within

**AN: ** Why 'ello there, dears. I hope that you are enjoying the stroy thus far. I know that you are all suffering from Lemon-withdrawals, but please, hang in there and keep reading. If you do I'll make it worth your while. If I get ten reviews for each chapter so far (1 and 2) in a week I'll promise you at least 7 lemons in this Story I'll try to update every week, and I'll definitely update every month! Thanks to temaris blood sis for the awesome quotes. By the way, if anyone has interest in BETAing this story please don't hesitate to send me an email and if you have questions I'll be answering them at the end of the chapter with Ryou and Bakura, so don't hesitate to ask anything. In this chapter hilarity ensues and such, and there is an ALMOST LEMON-- just to wet your taste buds, and Ryou finds out if he's been de-flowered. LE GASP

**Warnings:** Mainly Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik. Shonen ai, yaoi, LEMON to come, possible semi-non con and Citrus... and drunk driving! OH NO! It's an AU. If you don't like please do not read. Flamers will feel the mighty rathe of my fangirl mind powers. Tee hee! This is my second yaoi, please be gentle, I'm considered to be quite delicate, dears.

**The Bloody Disclaimer:** I don't make any money off of this. I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I don't own Within Temptation. I don't own the characters. In fact, I don't even own this story, because it belongs to my readers... I don't own the readers either in case your wondering XD Ginger beer for everyone! ( I don't own that either, shh!)

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO .Minx-101. and temaris blood sis

**Chapter Two:** Deep Within

_Is there a place deep within  
A place where you hide your darkest sins  
There's a strange kind of ambiance,  
it's surrounding you  
As a songstress you lure me,  
towards the truth_

Candles die down as you leave the room  
In my heart you leave no gloom  
As you lure me I know the truth  
You're a leprechaun, I see you through  
_** -- Deep Within, Within Temptation.**_

The dark room had been filled squabbling as Malik shouted for Marik after blasting Bakura and Ryou's hung-over eardrums. Malik was no older than Ryou but he seemed to scold Bakura like an angry mother. Malik was still dressed in what appeared to be his pyjamas: a pair of black sweat pants and a white cotton tee-shirt that freely displayed his tanned flesh.

Malik's words rushed over every surface in the room. The small room was decorated with dark colours, but that was a blessing for Ryou, anything bright would have destroyed him because of the hangover. He could still smell the faint scent of beer on his breath. The bed he had occupied that night still held warmth, even the wire foot board seemed to have a faint lingering of warmth. Back home he'd receive warmth too. But that warmth was unwelcome in more ways than one.

Even while Malik was releasing his rage on Bakura he directed his gaze at a confused Ryou, who was desperately hoping that his clothes were nearby but instead settled for the black sheets. Malik noticed the distress in the boy's face and scooped in to pat down his ruffled platinum tresses as if he was a child, comforting him.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Bakura?" Malik spat, his hands firmly placed on his hips like a woman. His cinnamon hair caught the glimmer of light that had managed to seep through the black window covering.

Bakura smiled wickedly and shrugged, "Why should I have to say anything for myself?" Bakura's bare chest rose up and down as he laughed heartily in Malik's face.

"You took advantage of a **minor **this time!" Malik screamed back in Bakura's face with a look of pure outrage.The unforgiving violet in his eyes pulsed and jittered.

_This time?... Wait! I resent that! I'm __**almost**__ not a __**minor**__... just one more month _Ryou thought to himself. _Why am I defending him? Did he take advantage of me? _Ryou remained quiet, fiddling with the hem of the sheet in nervous anticipation as he tried to discern the answer in his own way.

Bakura grimaced at the comment. " First of all... Ahem, you're a **minor** too, tiny and I know someone who takes advantage of you every day," Ryou stifled a laugh as Malik attempted to hide his blush," And secondly, I didn't take advantage of him," Bakura said in half disappointment, pouting his soft lips as he turned away from Malik's eyes as if he'd been insulted.

"You didn't?" Both Malik and Ryou said that the same time, turning to meet each other's confused faces, and then back to Bakura together.

"Nope." Bakura frowned, obviously disappointed.

"T-then, why was I in your bed?"_ Barely clothed, too,_ Ryou shuddered leaning in to hear the answer.

"Better yet, why did you bring him home?" Malik questioned with a frenzied tone, also leaning in to hear what kind of smart-ass answer Bakura spit out this time. Ryou tilted in head in confusion. Bakura coughed in preparation to speak, as if it was going to be a long story.

"One. Because he's cute. Two, why don't you explain that one, I'm intrigued."

All of the boys instantly looked to the door where none other than Marik Ishtar had been leaning against the frame laughing heartily to himself at the 'private' discussion. Bakura stared at the scantily clothed muscular sandy haired creature with a mock smile.

"That delicate flower over there is Marik, don't listen to him," Bakura shifted to whisper in Ryou's ear without the others noticing.

Ryou nodded in acknowledgement. _I don't know if I trust __**any**__ of you people..._

"Marik, how long have you been standing there?" Malik asked, sweetness that rivalled honey dripped from his voice, still kneeling beside Ryou on the floor.

"Not long, Love, I'm just glad I didn't miss _**story time!**_" The tanned one exclaimed, still laughing."Go on Bakura, why don't you share with the class? Have you been stumped at long last?"

"Oh, shut up," Bakura snapped, still pouting."Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Spill it, and I'll _try_ to be nice," Marik smiled wryly, his hands resting on his short covered knees as he sat down on the floor next to Malik.

Bakura semi-smiled for about a nanosecond before his face returned to it's normal scowl. "Fine, it all started when Ryou and I got home last night..."

_The air was sweet and laden with the nights moisture. The air was broken by the sound of the approaching motorcycle. The rocks seemed to dash out of the path of the roaring vehicle. The cold wind brushing over the surface of the bike, caressing every curve like an educated lover._

_Ryou's eyes tried to keep up with the scenery. The buildings and street lights seemed to cast their shapes away and let the colour spill out into the streets. This enchanted him. He obviously hadn't felt the disadvantages of his actions from earlier. Even under the helmet Bakura had forced him to wear, his hair still flickered out the edges, enjoying the rush of the wind passing through._

_Ryou moved in closer to Bakura, who was driving, wrapping his arms even tighter around his waist as they rounded a sharp corner. Ryou let out a little gasp as the bike moved with the curve of the road. He'd never been on a motorcycle before. Tonight was a first for many things he supposed._

_"Don't worry little Ryou, we're almost home, and then I can take good care of you," Bakura laughed just imagining what __**lay **__around the next few corners._

_As innocent as Ryou was all he could conjure was,"Wow, you're such a niice g-guy, Kura."_

_"I sure hope so."_

_About after five minutes later and all the unintentional groping Bakura could handle, they'd arrived at Bakura's alleged residence. All the lights in the house were off, except for the flicker of a television screen in the top room on the right of the brick home. _

_"God I hope they're not watching porn __**again**__..." Bakura grimaced._

_"What?" Ryou asked innocently, batting his eye lashes over his glazed over brown irises._

_"Oh, nothing. Just my friends left the TV on," Bakura recovered. _

_Ryou seemed to be satisfied with the answer as Bakura lifted him off of the bike. Smiling brightly, Ryou attempted to take a step on his own two feet, only to freeze, gasp and fall directly on his sensitive little bottom. "Ouch!"_

_Bakura laughed as he kneeled and lifted Ryou into his arms without much effort. "Looks like I'll just have to carry you, I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself," Bakura smirked," I wouldn't want you to scrape up those knees."_

_**Yet.Heh heh. I'll do that later.**_

_Ryou just smiled carelessly, barely understanding what Bakura had been saying. He was deliriously happy, still on a drunken high because of a mere four and a half beers._

_Bakura had effortlessly carried Ryou into the house without making a sound. He barely even staggered up the flight of stairs. An incredible feat for someone who was supposedly drunk beyond his own discretion._

_"Welcome to my humble home, little Ryou."_

_The room, which he assumed was Bakura's, was smaller than the room he'd been used to, but held a certain something in the air he couldn't quite describe. The walls had been painted a dark shade of grey, but they'd been littered with posters with unique looking people that said things like : Nightwish, Within Temptation, Slayer, Cradle of Filth, Evanescence, and Slipknot. Furniture was placed randomly about the room. A wardrobe had been placed diagonally in the right corner with an averaged sized television on top, and next to it sat two electric guitars with was appeared to be intricate graphics on them and one black acoustic. The headboard of the bed was placed against the wall and the window that hung over it was covered by heavy black curtains. The bed wasn't made, the red comforter and black sheets displayed their entanglement freely as Bakura dropped Ryou onto the soft mattress with a 'thunk'._

_Bakura crawled onto the bed nearly instantly, a fierce growl was being held in his throat as Ryou moved to sit up. Bakura had nearly had enough. The boy had no idea what he'd been doing to the other all night. The way he'd been pressing against Bakura's back, the hot breath that had drifted in his ear when he'd placed his head on Bakura's shoulder on the motorcycle. It was too much to bear!_

_Bakura crawled over to Ryou's body where he'd been holding himself up with the support of his wrists pressing into the mattress. Bakura placed himself slightly over the other body and chuckled. "Comfy?"_

_"Mhmm..." Ryou cooed, completely unaware of what he was doing and what was about to happen. If he had known he probably would have been just as willing. Four and a half beers are enough for virgin minors to think they were invincible. At least that's how it was in Ryou's case. Lucky for Bakura._

_"Lay down, silly... rest your head," Bakura whispered in his ear seductively._

_Ryou complied, laying on his back with arms raised above his head in a sleepy stretch. He was a little to sexy for his own good as he moaned into a more pleasurable position for what he thought was going to be an easy night of sweet drunken dreaming._

_Oh, it was going to be a night for a sweet drunken something alright!_

_Ryou could feel eyes on him and turned to look at a smiling Bakura. It was odd how he was resting on his elbow staring directly at Ryou. It seemed almost... painful._

_"What's wrooong, Bakuraa?" Ryou slurped._

_"Why you, little Ryou." Bakura chuckled to himself before moving to sit on Ryou's hips. "Yes, you're definitely the problem here Ryou," Bakura smirked as he reached out to Ryou's arms, pinning his thin wrists to the mattress. Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes with confusion._

_"Bakura, what are youuu doin'?"Ryou asked looking at both of his pinned wrists, unable to construct what was happening to him in his mind._

_"Nothing you won't like, my sweet." Bakura rocked his hips forward into Ryou's pelvis, eliciting a delicious whimper from Ryou's throat. That sweet noise sent shivers through Bakura's body, exciting him like no other. He had to stifle a laugh after unintentionally singing __**Madonna's Like a Virgin**__, in his mind. "I promise," Bakura snickered._

_"'Kura?" A Look of insecurity painted Ryou's face instantly._

_With that, Bakura descended roughly on Ryou's soft lips for the first time. Ryou attempted to resist Bakura's vicious mouth, but failed when Bakura bit his lip and caused him to open his mouth to whine. Bakura Rocked against Ryou's hips roughly as his tongue assaulted Ryou's virgin mouth, licking every recess of the inexperienced mouth._

_Ryou couldn't help but whimper into the pliant mouth, he'd never been touched this way before. Never been kissed with such ferocity, only with self eagerness and personal domination. Bakura's mouth, although primal, was not out of control. It was out of need. He needed Ryou. Needed him._

_Ryou's hips, now uncontrollable arched up to meet Bakura's thrusts. Ryou couldn't understand why his body was so willingly responding to Bakura's torture. His mind screamed at him to stop, yet his body lay writhing, begging the theif of Virginities to take more. _

_As Bakura moved his lips away for an instant, Ryou released a breath. "Ungh, Bakura?"His eyes had become heavy, as he panted with a rather sexually frustrated Bakura atop him. _

_"Mmm, you sound absolutely delicious when you say my name, Ryou. But, I bet I'd like it better to here you scream it," Bakura hissed in Ryou's ear before licking the shell of Ryou's ear in a solid swipe and then nipping the lobe with primal desire. Ryou shifted uncomfortable under the older body as Bakura nipped his way down Ryou's neck and collar bone, leaving a trail of liquid fire when he moved onto another place._

_Ryou's breathy moans assaulted Bakura's ears as he lifted Ryou's sweater and then his white tee-shirt over the boys head then tossing the articles carelessly across the room. Bakura sat straight up on Ryou's hips looking down at the sweet splayed unclothed limbs. Bakura chuckled to himself. What a delightful night it had been thus far. Now, was the time to make it better. All he wanted was to slam Ryou's lithe frame into the mattress. He wanted to hear Ryou scream his name. His sweet delicate voice to break under the pressure that Bakura would give to him._

_"You make me so hard, Ryou."_

_Bakura leaned back down and licked a trail down Ryou's chest, pale and delicate. He stopped to slip his tongue into Ryou's naval, looking up to watch the boy shut his eyes tightly and whimper. Ryou had never thought that even the slightest touch on his body could be used to cause such desire._

_"Mmm, so goddamn fuckable."_

_Bakura finally arrived at his prize. He nuzzled at the waist band of Ryou's pants. Laughing and chuckling over the area._

_"Now, my little Ryou... I'm going to make your year."_

_Bakura un zipped Ryou's jeans with his teeth, staring directly at the boy's nether regions, hot breath snaking over the sensitive boxer covered flesh. Smirking to himself at how clever he was. Bakura hissed in anticipation as he reached into Ryou's pants._

_He glared with disappointment. The boy wasn't even hard! Not even a little. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard Ryou do anything for a while._

_His face flattened in disappointment as he looked up to see a sleeping Ryou snoring like a tired out old man. Bakura cursed himself and argued with himself whether or not to go ahead or to stop and go to sleep with a raging hard on. _

_"FUCK!" He hissed knowing what he would have to do... or rather what he wouldn't be doing. He rolled into the sheets next to Ryou, covering up the other boy and wrapping his arms around him." You better be thankful that you're too cute or you'd be waking up pretty fast... but your ass is mine in the morning."_

_With that the two boys drifted off to sleep. It obviously took Bakura and his little friend a bit longer._

"So, because I **don't **take **advantage** of minors-- er people, I just went to sleep."

"Oh, Ryou, are you alright?" Malik whimpered tugging at the boy's arm as if he was trying to wake him from the dead.

"I think so," Ryou said, nearly tripping over his words, a bit bewildered, as Malik moved some of Ryou's bangs out of the way to examine his face. _I feel unclean..._

_I'll NEVER drink again._

"You're terrible, really, look he's traumatised" Malik spat at Bakura with over-expression. Ryou looked actually, very un traumatised. He was just happy he didn't die on the ride here.

"I'm al-," Ryou tried to speak. _NEVER!_

"See?! Traumatised!" Malik returned glaring at Bakura.

"Hey, my conscience is clean," Bakura said crossing his arms across his chest.

"A clean conscience is usually the sign of a bad memory... or an even worse ability to tell lies," Malik countered with no amusement in his voice.

Bakura stayed silent. The MINOR had won that round. He even admitted that was a good one. Not to mention he was right. _Heh heh..._

"Com'on, I'll get you some food... and er-- clothes," Malik smiled wrapping the black sheet around the rest of Ryou's body. At least he still had his pants on, so it wasn't as embarrassing. He'd been naked in front of people before, but being naked in front of complete strangers, and ones who tried to _molest _him was not a prospect he was extremely comfortable with.

"Thanks," Ryou mumbled to Malik, who seemed to instantly grow attached to him, as they passed out of the room. Ryou had not noticed his own reaction to Bakura, who smirked when the boy unknowingly turned to stare at him with curious eyes.

The two boys could be heard exchanging words. Bakura and Marik could make out Malik question Ryou, needless to say they felt badly for Ryou's ears. Malik's voice was filled with excitement and high pitch evidence of bonding:

"So do you like eggs?_"_

"Su--." He was cutoff.

" I LOOOOVE eggs? Especially when Marik makes them! He's an amazing cook, but he's so modest he'd never tell you himself."

"Oh." Ryou barely got a word in.

"What size of clothes do you wear? You look about my size. I wear petite. Do you?_"_

"Um..." It was hard to concentrate on the question when Malik had a smile like plastered on his face.

"Oh, and I want to appologize. Bakura can be quite a horndog. Do you know what that is?

"Uh." _Not really...?_

"But don't worry, he won't try anything funny while I'm around! He's a big softy, but he pretends to be all gruff and sexy to impress people."

"That's okay..." _How does he talk so fast?_

"Where are you staying? I've never seen you around here before..."His voice trailed off as the boys went to the first floor.

Bakura and Marik broke out in a fit of laughter. Malik was so talkative, he just wanted everyone to like him, even though he was a likeable person to begin with. He meant no harm to anybody. He was just happy to help. A regular people person.

"I think he just made a new friend!" Bakura laughed, slapping his knee in his fit of laughter, nearly slipping into tears.

"If he stays our ears will be safe for a while, can't say much for him though, ha ha ha," Marik answered back heartily rubbing his ears to play up the joke.

Bakura giggled evilly. "Oh, he's not going anywhere until I can cross him off my list. All I need is a week maximum. His ass is mine"

"Aw, your charm didn't work on him?" Marik mocked. staring directly at him from his place across from him on the wood-lamenent flooring."Couldn't even get him to come to you? Wouldn't have even turned his head to look at you, ne?"

"Oh please. I don't turn heads... I fucking break necks."

Bakura looked away without giving an answer, trying to hide his embarrassed face from Marik.

"Poor horny bastard." Marik said with falsely pouted lips."He's kinda cute, isn't he?"

"Mmm, I know. You should see him when he's drunk," Bakura grinned. "He's got the 'fuck me' look written all over him. I can't pass this one up, even if he's a challenge. Fitting for the last one. Then you'll have to pay up, won't you? Fourteen hundred and a kiss on the ass. Pucker' up princess!"

"Oh, so he is lucky virgin number ten?" Marik asked while examining his finger nails.

"Yep." Bakura nodded curtly.

"Well, I said I would, if you being the self declared greatest theif that you think you are can steal ten of the most precious thing in the world," Marik laughed.

"I don't know why you would challenge me to that, y'know? Virginities are the easiest things to take. Not to mention the funnest."

"Easy, huh?" Marik smirked," If it's so easy, then what's say we raise the stakes?"

"What are you terms, Ishtar?" Bakura leaned in, his attention thoroughly captured.

"You have a month to take his virginity."

"Easy..." Bakura batted his hand through the air to demonstrate.

"Bah, you can't get him drunk, that's why I'm giving you time."

"Not fair," Bakura scowled.

"Heh, no one said it would be," Marik laughed aloud,"For every day it takes you, I take two hundred off of you reward and you'll have to stop drinking for a year. But, for everyday it doesn't take you I'll give you an extra hundred, and I'll kiss your ass everyday --for a year."

"Deal!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Wait, I'm not done. The catch is:..." Marik giggled to himself, turning his face away.

"Is?" Bakura leaned in.

"You can't fall in love with him. No matter how cute, sweet, young, or talented in the sack as he may be." Marik's shoulders shook with slight laughter waiting for Bakura's answer.

"Why don't you just kiss my ass now, Ishtar?"

_It's harder than it looks... they see right through you...and that's coming from me._

_**Is there a place deep within  
A place where you hide your darkest sins...**_

_**As a songstress you lure me,  
towards the truth...**_

_**Candles die down as you leave the room  
In my heart you leave no gloom  
As you lure me I know the truth  
You're a leprechaun, I see you through...**_


	3. Pale

**AN: ** Well I like to think that I'm on a roll with the updates, ha ha. I'm trying my best people, and I know a lot of you don't take the time to subscribe or review, but, it's really important to authors to get feedback. I mean all I have is one review to go on. I know you guys want lemons, but there is a plot somewhere in this mess... try to figure it out! Ha ha, if you can. I'm still looking for a BETA reader too, guys. Anyways, I can promise a lemon next chapter. Who will it be? Subscribe to find out So for this chapter, Bakura is trying to win over the little Ryou, but he's finding it difficult... Malik tries to dig into Ryou's past-- erk. And Marik, well... He's Marik. And Kiaba and others make their--er, appearances for the first time. Hope you're all enjoying it thus far I promise to make this story 'SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!' ( I love you Little Kuriboh! Thank you for the abridged series!)

**Warnings:** Mainly Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik. Shonen ai, yaoi, LEMON to come, possible semi-non con and Citrus, slight Puppyshipping to come... and drunk driving! OH NO! It's an AU. If you don't like please do not read. Flamers will feel the mighty rathe of my fangirl mind powers. Tee hee! This is my second yaoi, please be gentle, I'm considered to be quite delicate, dears.

**The Bloody Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Within Temptation, or my clinically diagnosed Fangirlism. Yeah, still don't own it or make any money off of it... or any ginger beer. Do I own anything, people?

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO .Minx-101. and Little Kuriboh

**Chapter Three:** Pale

_The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
I have to stand up to be stronger_

I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right

I know  
I should realize  
Time is precious  
It is worthwhile  
Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it'll be alright  
Have to stand up to be stronger  


_Oh, this night is too long  
Have no strength to go on  
No more pain I'm floating away  
Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, calls my name  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

_**-- Pale, Within Temptation.**___

"You can stay with us, Ryou," Malik said smiling at Ryou as he dug through his rather extensive collection of clothing, trying to find something suitable for his new friend. Malik's room was large, and much more clean cut than Bakura's black and red rock'n roll fantasy world. Malik's bedroom was painted a a crisp sky blue and in every corner a plant had been stationed. The wooden wardrobe and bed heading and footing had intricate carvings adorning the outside edges. It had a delightfully light feeling. Ryou wished he could have this room. He'd never had a room of his own, and the one he had shared was dark and spoiled by the scent of someone who spent too much money.

"Really?!" Ryou exclaimed bringing his closed hands to his mouth to cover his expressive lips. He could stay with these people? People who were kind enough to share their clothes, food, and home. _People like this exist? He said no one would ever..._

"Well of course you can, silly! After what Bakura's done I'm surprised you didn't head for the hills! I mean, our lives aren't really glamorous... but it's pretty decent," Malik smiled as he walked out of the closet carrying a pair of denim jeans and a blue and white striped shirt for Ryou to wear.

"I can't believe that your serious! Is there anything I can do to... repay you?" Ryou asked staring at the crisp clean clothes Malik handed him. It made him nervous to rely on people. He thought that putting trust in someone was just one of the easiest ways to lose yourself to them. The easiest way for them to take advantage of him. He'd already proven that theory right with Bakura. _Everything seems to be going great... I must be over looking something._

"Well..." Malik said taking a seat and rubbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Actually, I hate to say it, but we're all pretty messy around here. So, maybe I can offer you room and board for your... uh, cleaning services?" Malik said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "That way Bakura can't argue with us on it."

"Argue?" Ryou asked, tilting his head to the right as he pressed the shirt to him chest to see if it fit.

"Yeah. When Bakura moved in we told him we wouldn't let anyone move in if they didn't have a job... so he might get a little bitchy if we didn't have a cover," Malik laughed. He could recall the look on Bakura's face. Even though what he said had been funnier:

_"Looking this sexy is a job in it's self, thank you."_

Nevertheless Bakura did get a job.

"Oh. What does Bakura do? He must have a good job if he can afford a motorcycle..." Ryou commented, blushing as he remembered Bakura's account of their ride home last night. _I WILL NEVER DRINK AGAIN._

"Pfft! His motorcycle?! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Ha ha," Malik laughed, doubled over from the tremors of his own laughter, nearly knocking over a potted ivy plant.

"You mean, it's not his?" Ryou asked, head tilting, letting the top slide unto his lap in confusion. _ Just how gullible do I get?_

"Of course not! It's mine, Bakura just has a habit of taking things without asking, and assumes telling other people that it belongs to him makes it his," Malik laughed "When I moved here from Egypt I saved until I could buy one for myself! I was never allowed such things as a child," He proclaimed proudly.

"You're from Egypt? Wow, I'd love to go there someday," Ryou said, day dreaming instantly about the warmth. Not to mention the distance."Cairo, right?" Ryou's mind pulsed.

"How'd you know?" Malik asked quizzically.

"I'm _psychic_," Ryou smiled as Malik leaned in, unsure of how to take Ryou's answer. It seemed he'd shrugged it off when he began to mock laugh.

"Hah hah, funny. But, Yes, I miss it. But since my family had all died I decided to come here after I inherited this place from my Father, because this is where my sister Isis teaches Egyptian Mythology at the university," he smiled sensing the repore he had begun to form with Ryou."Where are you from?"

"Oh, well... here I guess," He shrugged as he smiled nervously. He wanted to change the subject. And fast." But I've never been anywhere where people swipe motorcycles to get unsuspecting out-of-towners to go home with them, ha ha."

The plan went off without a hitch as Malik began ranting about the bike issue again.

"He could never afford it, especially on his salary. He only teaches guitar after all. That brute spends his paychecks faster than a transvestite at a sex change clinic," Malik waved off with his right hand smirking at his own cleverness.

"Oh, he teaches music?" Ryou asked, intrigue saturating his voice as he looked up to Malik who'd been rummaging through his drawers in search some socks for Ryou.

"Yep, Guitar," Malik said tossing a pair of Marik's underwear across the room to his dresser."He teaches at the shop. We turned the separate addition outside into a music shop about two years ago. It was wasted space. I just love business, and well, Marik likes to play pretty much everything. Why so interested, Ryou?" Malik asked casually as he handed Ryou a pair of fresh white socks.

Ryou smiled in gratification as he slid on the crisp socks over his toes."Oh, I play some piano. It's a nice coincident I'd meet a group of people who like music too, I guess." The memories of the cool press of the keys stimulated his fingers. The sweet sound rang in his ears as he imagined the page after page of notes his eyes had memorised. It also made him cringe inside. Although he loved the piano, the assault of images of the person he used to play the piano for flooded his mind._ I know that despite how I still feel about that, I have to trust everything is going to be okay, now._

His smile had now faded into a blank stare at the wall. When he noticed Malik's concerned face he instantly revived his smile and thanked him for the clothes.

Malik smiled at the door, " I'll give you some privacy, come down when your done and we'll get you some food." The door had closed for an instant when Malik had returned, only his face peaking in to look at him. "Oh, and Ryou."

"Yes?" He asked, flashing innocent brown bouncing orbs.

"If you ever need to talk, y'know... I've got big ears," Malik smiled in his attempt to cheer up Ryou, although he seemed to be fine now.

Ryou laughed aloud,"Thank you, Malik. For everything..." Ryou returned, sincerely.

"It's no problem, see you in a few!" Malik waved lightly and closed the door, allowing Ryou to change into clean clothes for the first time in three days. The clothes smelt of lavender.

As Ryou began to undress himself, his smiled faded and his pale skin reminded him of what he'd longed to forget. His skin had been without flaw, accept for an unnoticed path of skin under his hair that had been mutilated by ink and a needle several years ago. What he longed to think away, like a child's nightmare, was permanent. That's the way _he_ had assured him it would be in a situation like this.

_You can never escape yourself. And, because you are mine, you can never escape me either._

The familiar voice sent sparks down his spine as Ryou held back tears, caused by memories that had followed him all the way from that dreadful place.

He wasn't normal, was he? The way he'd been kept wasn't normal. How was he supposed to go on living with these people without saying a word? The world hadn't changed, he knew that for certain. If you smile with the rest of the world they'll assume you're just happy, but if you laugh they'll all think you're retarded and have you committed. He couldn't burden these people, after all the kindness they'd shown him. These people he considered his friends. He decided to keep them in the dark, and at the same time, out of harms way.

Even in a sea of people, some find themselves alone. It is the loneliest lonely there is... but there had to be an end to it somewhere. Things had to get better somewhere along the road? Was this the right stop?

Ryou at least had to try.

_I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right_

_It will be alright, Ryou..._

After dressing into his striped shirt and jeans, Ryou walked to the door and turned the handle carefully to let himself out into the hallway. The quiet of the house was broke by voices coming from the downstairs area.

He tiptoed lightly down the carpeted steps, gently hopping to the landing at the bottom. He padded across the carpet to see Marik and Bakura seated in a bright yellow room at a round oak table. Marik was reading a newspaper, it looked like it had been from a few days ago, and Ryou noticed that all the comic strips in the back had been cut out. He remembered that Jou used to need his comics like air. Bakura was sipping from a yellow mug with a smiley face on it. The smiley face appeared to have bullet hole directly between it's eyes (shameless Hellraiser's reference.). It definitely suited Bakura, that was for certain.

All the noise seemed to be coming from one person: Malik. He'd been barking at the two seated at the table from what Ryou determined was the kitchen. They seemed unaffected by the conversation they were supposed to be a part of.

"Can't you shut him up, Marik? Y'know, kiss him or something?" Bakura asked a look of distress plastered to his annoyed visage. He was still only wearing a pair of slimming jeans, Ryou noted the zipper was undone. _What a character!_ He averted his eyes. _Wanker._

"Why bother? He's not even quiet when I'm doing that to him!" Marik replied covering his ears for a moment to intensify his explanation.

"Did you hear what I said? Ryou's working for us! He'll be staying as long as he wants. Are you even listening?" Malik barked at Marik who was still wearing his morning clothes. Barely.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" Ryou asked in a small voice, barely peaking around the corner.

All three looked to the arch way where Ryou had been standing instantly, quiet as a mouse. Bakura smirked devilishly, scanning the boy from head to toe. Ryou felt like a peice of meat. One that was about to be eaten. No! Not eaten. _Devoured. _

_Breakfast is served... now come here so I can eat you, _Bakura hissed to himself.

"Oh, no, Ryou. I was just finishing breakfast-- er, brunch," he corrected looking back to the clock."Come on, have a seat. I was just telling these two dummies that we'll be taking you on as part of our staff," Malik said peaking around the corner of the fridge, waving a spatula.

Ryou stepped down from the platform and took a seat next to Marik, he figured it was a safer choice. Bakura stared at him from across the table, a smirk spreading across this face.

Marik laughed inside his mind, _Trying to win the bet already, huh? Wonder if he'll use a knew line for this one..._

"You look good in Malik's pants, Ryou... but I think you'd look much better in mine. Care to try them on for size?" Bakura asked his deviant smile resting atop his bridged hands as his arms rested on the table top.

Marik nearly spat out his coffee._ Does he think the kid's stupid or something??_

"No, but thank you Bakura. I'm quite comfortable in these," Ryou smiled, unaware of what was meant by the question.

Marik **did** spit out his coffee this time."Too hot," he covered looking at Bakura whose face had the words 'Utterly Thwarted' written across it.

"Oh, that's too bad," Bakura smiled fiendishly at Ryou, shifting a little.

Marik looked in Bakura's direction with half-lidded suspicious eyes. _He's up to something al- _Marik paused looking down under the table.

Bakura looked at Ryou who'd picked up another news paper in confusion. _Don't tell me he's paralysed from the waist down!_ His concentration was broken when Marik broke the silence.

"Ahem," Marik coughed.

"What?" Bakura asked in annoyance trying to initiate contact with Ryou using his outstretched leg.

"That's my leg Bakura..." Marik said bitterly turning his eyes away from the predator.

Bakura moved his leg away quickly. _Crap._

"Thanks," Marik said in mock appreciation and went back to looking at the paper and drinking his coffee.

_Fuck, FUCK, FUUUUCK! _

Bakura's head fell in shame. How could he be resisted? Bakura was the sexiest person in the house. It was impossible Ryou couldn't have noticed or at least taken a little interest in him!

The whole day had gone on much the same way. Bakura making attempts to seduce Ryou and Bakura failing miserably.

When he'd tried to follow Ryou into the shower he stumbled upon a very distracted Malik and Marik tangled up in each others limbs. He'd never been so disgusted in his life.

When he'd tried to sneak up behind Ryou, while he was making a bed, to pounce and straddle him the boy had thwarted his plans tossing back a heavy pillow and hitting him in the face. He had received nose bleed, but not for the reason he had wished.

When Bakura had tried to look seductive in front of Ryou, merely wearing a pair of worn un-zipped denim, the boy hadn't even looked his way. Instead Malik caught a glimpse of the goods and told him to put some clothes on before he blinded somebody with his indecency.

Bakura had decided to sleep on it and come up with some more tactics for the next day. _Is the only time this kid relatively easy when he's plastered out of his skull? This isn't fair._

His luck had also run out when Malik told Ryou to take over Bakura's room until they'd cleaned out the spare for him to use. When Bakura had asked where it was he could sleep Malik merely pointed to the couch saying that Bakura owed Ryou for not pressing molestation charges on him.

Bakura obeyed. Only because he didn't want his ears bitten off by Malik who would oblige to his demise under the right circumstances. This situation included.

The night had settled in over the home. Everyone had supposedly gone to sleep. Everyone except Bakura who lay on the grey itchy sofa watching a horror movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre or something like that. Blood and guts always calmed him down.

Bakura was on the edge of his seat ready for that Chainsaw wielding freak to chop that chatty girl into bits. It was his favorite part. So close...

_Yes... Yes. YES! _He thought to himself sliding closer to the screen as the eerie music that usually indicates death became louder and louder and LOUDER!

"Bakura?"

"Gah!" He screeched at the intruding voice, frightened to pieces, pushed all the way back against the backing of the sofa. Fear etched on his face.

"Bakura?" The voice asked again, the person stepping into the glow of the television.

"Oh, Ryou, it's you. What do you want?" Bakura asked slipping into a more comfortable position on the couch, obviously not wanting to deal with the boy because he was just to damn difficult to seduce.

"Well, I was wondering..." He said rubbing his foot against his ankle, hands latched together behind his back.

"Wondering what?" Bakura asked, his attention captured. "Go on."

"Bakura, will you sleep with me?" Ryou said shyly, looking the other way with sweet tear drop eyes.

"GAH! What? Are you kidding me?" Bakura asked eyes wide. Maybe it was all working out for him. _Holy shit! I knew it. One one can resist me! He was just too shy around the others to ask for it. Ha! Take that Ishtar! Pucker up princess! I think I'll make Malik watch... of course he'll have to be gagged or something or I'll never hear the end of it..._

"No...," Ryou said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed, Ryou.Well, shall we?" Bakura said excitedly, offering an open hand to the young boy as they moved up the stairs.

"Thank you Bakura..." Ryou trailed off.

"That's fine, Ryou. I knew you would need _it_," _No, thank you...,_ Bakura hissed in his mind.

"How'd you know?" the boy asked crawling into the sheets.

"I know your type, Ryou. Shy about everything and so modest." Bakura smirked to himself ready to finish where they'd left off the night before.

"Thanks again though, I thought about asking Malik and Marik but there was weird noises coming from their room..." Ryou said pulling the blankets up to his neck.

"Oh, it's..." _Wait a minute, Malik and Marik,_" Fine." Bakura said eyes in a confused position. _And weird noises... oh God! Disgusting..._

"Yeah, I've never really slept by myself before. I know it's childish but I'm just so used to being beside someone while I sleep," Ryou explained to the disgruntled Bakura.

_Goddamn it! I knew it was too good to be true! Fuck, and I'm hard too! Not two fucking nights in a row. Fuck, Ryou! Getting me all excited, and for what? Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!_

"No problem," Bakura grumbled, back to Ryou's back as he settled into the bed.

"Thanks, you're so kind..." Ryou's voice trailed off with a yawn.

"You're _welcome_," Bakura mocked angrily to the boy, who'd already fallen into sleep.

_Don't forget, Ryou. Anger is one letter short of danger... and if you pull a stunt like this your ass is going to be in danger. Of being mine. No excuses._

He turned and wrapped his arms around him. If he couldn't fuck him the least he could do was imagine fucking him. Maybe that would send his little friend packing.

That night a disgruntled, but thankful, Bakura lay next to Ryou, his arms wrapped around the tiny sleepers waist, all three of his eyes weeping for something he thought he'd never be in possession of!

Although he was uncomfortable, he hated to admit that his arrangement had felt right. Maybe even better than right.

He was glad no one could read minds in their house.

_Somewhere, thousands of miles away! (Damn you Little Kuriboh! Nah, just kidding. I had to do it.)_

The night had also settled in a city that lay miles away. The air had been thin and short lived as the wind blew the trees outside of his window. The house was grand and elegant without a trace of poverty. The inside had been plastered with gold frames that held people, likely ancestors. The hardwood floors were covered by intricate Persian rugs, obviously expensive. Then again, everything in that house was expensive. Even the people.

A hazel haired young man, dressed in a black coat and fancy pinstriped trousers, sat in a ridiculously high-back Victorian chair. Another teen with golden blond hair lay draped across the other man's legs like an animal, barely clothed.

The young man seemed displeased. VERY displeased.

The men dressed in black standing before him seemed nervous, as if they were about to be taken out by firing squad. The young man made a gesture with his hand to move forward. They all complied, one man nearly tripping over himself in fear.

The young man then addressed the group.

"I want my pet back in his Master's lap by the twenty second of September. If not, heads are going to be smashed. Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison.The men dispersed from the 'throne room' quickly, so as not be scolded further. When the doors had shut the young teen splayed across the elder's lap turned his face up to look at him.

"Ne, Kai, why does it matter anymore? He was trouble anyhow," the young man said shrugging his shoulders then smiling." Besides, you have me. Right?" The boy asked seductively brushing his polished finger's across the other's cheek.

"Now, Jou puppy," the elder said stroking the boy's golden hair," I've waited to have my prize for seven years. I am not a man that likes to have things dangled in front of his face that he can't have."

"You can have me," the blond said waving his palm in the other's face.

"I know," He smirked running his hands down the boys body," But having to wait all those years has made this a competition. I won't lose, and I don't care if he sees me coming. That won't be enough to save his pretty little ass."

After a long pause the other spoke."Can I watch?" _I hate that little bastard... nothing would please me more than to see that sweet pale face being tortured._

"I hope he's as kinky as you are Puppy," the eldest boy laughed aloud.

With that the man stood up and dragged the other with a leash and collar to another room across from this seat. It was sound proof. For obvious reasons.

PLEASE REVIEW

_**The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
I have to stand up to be stronger**_

I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right

I know  
I should realize  
Time is precious  
It is worthwhile  
Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it'll be alright  
Have to stand up to be stronger  


_**Oh, this night is too long  
Have no strength to go on  
No more pain I'm floating away  
Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, calls my name  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay**_


	4. Enter

**AN:** I just wanted to let you know that the story "Hell Raisers" on kk28749445's account was stolen by kk from another author, in fact all the stories on their page has been stolen from others. If you check through the reviews on all the stories you'll see what I mean. After being caught, kk has disappeared and probably won't be back on this account again. I just thought you'd rather credit the real author rather than a theif. It was actually written by Marikishtar77 .Well, well... looks like we've come to the first lemon in Bittersweet Something. But! You'll have to read to find out who it's between, my darling readers! I'm enjoying the response from you all, but I'd still love more comments, ha ha. By the way, just incase you're all interested, I may be getting my hands on a new tablet soon and Bittersweet Something may end up in Doujinshi form! Hurrah! Keep in touch with that. I'll only do it if I get a good response-- like usual. This is the lemon chapter people... read to see who it is, tee hee! Okay, so besides the lemon... it's mostly the plot thickening and Bakura trying to win his bet, and Marik tormenting him over it. Poor Ryou, he's just to sweet for his own good, hah hah. And Malik? Well, he'll just be talking a lot... again. By the way, it's been a while since I updated because I've been too busy reading BREAKING DAWN! (3 times...)

**Warnings:** Mainly Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik. Shonen ai, yaoi, LEMONs to come, possible semi-non con and Citrus, slight Puppyshipping to come... and drunk driving! OH NO!Beware of yaoi, profanity, blood, violence, sex with a minor, character death, and many other reasons why my parents will never see this story. Never. It's an AU. If you don't like please do not read. Flamers will feel the mighty rathe of my fangirl mind powers. Tee hee! This is my second yaoi, please be gentle, I'm considered to be quite delicate, dears. LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!

**The Bloody Disclaimer:** I don't make any money off of any of this. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Within Temptation, or ginger beer as of yet. I can guarantee that I will own one of them by Friday. Can you guess which one it is!?

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **.Minx-101., Rogue1979, ONIX-21, YamixMuffin, and PrincessNala and most of all to Lyiint for upholding the virtuous art of writing and authorship! So it's super dedicated to her!

**Chapter Four**: Enter

_The gates of time have opened,  
Now, it's chains are broken.  
An ancient force unleashed again._

As I enter the portal,  
I feel the enchantment  
It takes me away, away from here.

Come near me,  
enter my private chambers,  
I want to feel the warmth on my face,  
light-in darkness,  
lift me up from here.  
Give me your wings,  
to flee from my ivory tower.

As I enter the portal,  
I feel the enchantment  
The stars above are lying at my feet.

Come near me,  
enter my private chambers,  
I want to feel the warmth on my face,  
light-in darkness,  
lift me up from here.  
Give me your wings,  
to flee from my ivory tower. 

_**-- Enter, Within Temptation.**_

As Bakura lay asleep in his bed, his eyes fluttered open to examine the light sleeper beside him. The warmth from Ryou's smaller body heated Bakura's need as Bakura fought to control it. It was getting to the point where Bakura thought he might just take a chance and fuck him senseless. But that wasn't part of the deal. He had to make Ryou want _it_.

Ryou's chest moved up and down as he sucked the air into his lungs, his eyes closed with sweet unconscience dreaming. His face was without a flaw as the tense lines were erased, and it looked as if he might sleep forever in his own little world. Bakura's eyes drifted over the slumbering one.

Ryou's body, his seemingly ethereal moonlit features, should have been illegal. Every single one curve and baby soft skin was a crime against nature. No human being should have looked that intricate. Nothing should have looked quite that easy to abuse and love in the same moment. Bakura ached with need as his mind wondered back to the first night with Ryou. The glossy polish of his brown eyes and the shivers and whispers that assaulted Bakura's senses. It was not fair to be so close yet so far. Temptation was within his grasp but difficult to take, but within his temptation he wished to be satisfied.

Bakura hesitantly moved his hand to touch the boy. Just a little touch, that would ease his craving. His pale hand moved quietly through the burning moonlit air as Bakura took deep breaths. The curiosity in his eyes nearly succumbing to his dark want. But, as his hand approached the pale light that rested around Ryou like a halo he pulled his hand away, cursing himself for his stupidity. This wasn't about that.

"Please, touch me, Bakura."

The sound sent a shiver through him. He was sure he'd imagined the sweet words that echoed in his head, until Ryou's eyes drifted open and his lashes batted over them creating the illusion of light glowing from his gaze. Bakura shifted away silently as the boy frowned, longing for a response from Bakura. This had to be some kind of trick, some outrageous plot that Marik had put Ryou up to.

"I know you've been thinking about it... please, just touch me," Ryou whispered as he edged closer to Bakura and wrapped his arms securely around Bakura's arm, nuzzling his pale cheek across the exposed skin of Bakura's arm. The boy was radiating a delicious heat as he moved his body closer, molding it to Bakura's own. Bakura's self control was faltering and this time it really was all Ryou's fault.

"Ryou, why are you--" Bakura stopped mid-sentence as a chill splintered up his spine. Ryou's hand gently kneaded the soft skin of Bakura's thigh, breathing into Bakura's ear heavily as he spoke.

"Don't you like it?" Ryou audibly pouted, still snuggling closer and closer to Bakura, fluttering his pale lashes.

"You don't want that...," Bakura sighed, closing his eyes in disbelief and pained pleasure, wishing he could pounce on the boy at that exact moment.

"Mmm, but I do," Ryou moaned using his spare hand to trace the lines of Bakura's neck and collar with his supple fingers. "Please, show me?" Ryou looked to Bakura's face, his delicate features emanating a mock sadness. His voice was too sweet for the words he was saying. Too hot and bothering to Bakura to be used against him.

"Ryou. Don't push this," Bakura said firmly, shutting his eyes and looking away from Ryou. _What the fuck? He's practically giving me permission to ravish-- no, fuck him and I'm making excuses! Goddamn it! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Bakura drew in a sharp breath, almost losing his nerve."Are you backing out, Bakura?" Ryou taunted, laughter echoing in his voice.

"More like moving in, little Ryou."

Bakura had finally had enough. He couldn't resist such a tempting request. He moved forward and crushed his lips together with Ryou's. The knowledge that this wasn't just some plot caused his body temperature to rise, and his need to deepen the kiss as well.

Bakura felt the wonderful weight of Ryou atop him, resting gently on his hips. Ryou's warm hands began exploring Bakura's exposed chest, each muscle tensing under Ryou's touch. Ryou's lips pressed hungrily against his own, they'd be pressure bruised in no time. Most things on his body would be, in fact. Ryou's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, torturing Bakura with his attempts at being aggressive. Bakura's tongue twined hungrily with Ryou's. _Oh, Ryou, I'll give you this... but just for a moment._

Bakura could feel his blood course through his veins as he sighed into the kiss. Ryou's body seemed to be reacting to Bakura's touches, unlike the days before when he'd been seemingly immune to Bakura's seduction tactics. The knowledge only excited Bakura further! He was winning, wasn't he? Yes. That's what it definitely looked like.

Bakura's hand found it's way to Ryou's exposed thigh and he squeezed with great strain as his hips thrust upward into Ryou's bottom.When he felt Ryou shudder atop him a fiery passion ran up his spine and forced him to moan in excitement. Ryou swallowed up Bakura's moan and deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Bakura's lips in ecstasy. Unable to stop himself for anything else, he ran his nails over Bakura's arms, leaving faint red claw marks on Bakura's white skin.

Bakura devoured the kiss in his thirst, giving in to it as much as he could. Anything he'd ever done to anyone else of the mass of random bodies he'd touched, was nothing compared to this feeling. _Fuck, why is this so different?_

"Are you sure you're a virgin, Ryou?" Bakura panted, resting his weight on his elbows.

"For at least another twenty seconds I will be," Ryou hissed, demanding Bakura's lips yet again as he pushed Bakura's head against the pillows.

Bakura growled deep in his throat unable to conceal the need that Ryou had sewn into his being. His cloth covered member twitched with every slight movement Ryou's body made. Ryou pulled away from Bakura's mouth to grin sardonically. Electric nirvana echoed through his limbs as Ryou licked and nipped around Bakura's jaw and neck line. The blissful existence Bakura had come to find was one he wished to possess over all else. He wished to _enter_ this place and take what should rightfully be his. Lay claim to Ryou, like some kind of animal. An animal with needs and a growing hunger that seemed insatiable.

"This is my first time, shouldn't you be doing some of the work?" Ryou pined, his chest heaving majestically.

Before Ryou had a chance to react, Bakura had switched their positions, pinning the smaller teen beneath his sweltering body, grinning mischievously at the shocked person. He rocked his hips forward with a jolt, which caused Ryou to scream in pleasure. He laughed slyly in Ryou's ear, first biting the shell and licking away the hurt with his tongue.

"Where are my manners?" Bakura roared, pinning Ryou's wrists as he examined the restraints that held his limbs captive.

"Oh, Bakura... what are you doing to me?" Ryou cried as his back arched to meet Bakura's grinding pelvis, causing Bakura to bite his neck harder then he'd meant to, breaking the flawless skin that was now leaking crimson.

"Mmm, you tell me," he grasped Ryou's hardened member through his plaid pyjama bottoms causing his to gasp.

"Let me, ask in a different way... what are you thinking about doing to me?" Ryou said, eyes dusted with heavy lust.

"I _know_ what I'd_ love_ to do to you," Bakura chuckled impishly.

"What is that, 'Kura?"

"Fuck your _sweet_ brains out, my naughty little Ryou."

Bakura yanked away Ryou's night clothes sitting on his knees looking over the koi teen who seemed to blush a deep crimson as Bakura looked over the pale body with approval. Bakura smiled seductively tracing the patterns of Ryou's hips with his swift fingers leaving a trail of invisible flames in their wake. Bakura averted his gaze for but a moment, just long enough to lower his pants enough to expose his long hardened length as it adjusted to the cold night air.

"See what you're doing to me?" Bakura shifted as the teen bellow him stared intently at his shaft. He could _**definitely see**_ what he'd been doing to him.

"Ahn!" Ryou yelped as Bakura shifted.

Bakura lowered his head to Ryou's face to kiss him swiftly, then he moved his assault down the boys chest and torso. When Bakura reached his tender waist the boy shivered with anticipation. Bakura tracked his tongue across the boys inner thigh. Ryou stared at Bakura, panting heavily. Without being particularly nice Bakura shoved three fingers into his unsuspecting victim.

"Bakura!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Bakura vaguely hoped Marik and Malik couldn't hear, then he rethought his observation and prayed they'd wake up to witness his triumph.

With that Bakura flipped Ryou over so that his petit bottom rested under Bakura's hips. Ryou whimpered at the sudden change in location. This would also make it harder to reach Bakura's lips, but he strained himself to meet them half way anyway to taste his rough captor.

Bakura removed three fingers from the boy's entrance. Ryou whined and cried out in complaint as the filling feeling disappeared from his body. Without warning Bakura positioned himself at the tight entrance and thrust in without thinking. His cock had no remorse for virgins.

"AH!"

Ryou held tight to the metal head board as his body lunged forward and backward with Bakura's harsh shoves. Bakura reached a hand forward to Ryou's hair and grasped a thick tress, pulling back roughly, plunging his tongue into Ryou's ear and across the pressure bruised throat.

"Fuck! You're so tight!"

Bakura couldn't control himself as he blasted into the tight willing heat of Ryou. Ryou shuddered and gasped, meeting Bakura's every thrust. " Nngg...harder…" he moaned softly.

"As you wish!"

Bakura obliged to the whimpering teen as he pushed harder and harder into his pliant frame. Ryou could hear the bed crash into the wall with the power of Bakura's movements. His entire body was being pounded into the mattress, electing the most beautiful sounds from his being. Finding himself being fucked so intensely, so hard and violently, he yelled out his pleasure, finding it more difficult to restrain himself. "Kura!!" he screamed out.

Ryou's own body seemed to shimmer with perspiration, even as he abruptly screamed out his delectation. His inner muscles started to close down around Bakura's dick, even as his own appendage released his passion onto the bed and pillows, his knees still burrowing into the bed.

"Already, Ryou?" Bakura smirked through his lust.

Rolling his head back to expose the column of his throat to Bakura, Ryou moaned breathily. Releasing the grip he had on the sheets, he wrapped his arms around the others body, raking his nails down Bakura's back in silent encouragement.

"Cum." Pant." For." Pant." Me."Pant. The words came sharply.

Bakura groaned in his finish as he pounded as hard as he could once more into the no longer virgin body beneath him, spilling his seed into the tight confines of Ryou. Ryou whimpered and slipped off of Bakura's softening cock, shivering from the after effects of their intercourse.

All of a sudden, Ryou turned back to look at the satisfied Bakura, with a bright smile on his face as he spoke. " Aren't you glad that you've fallen in love with me?"

"Gah!" Bakura awoke with a shock. The dream had been so bloody vibrant. He could have mistaken it for the real thing. Again. Even his nether regions seemed to be fooled, but that was an easy task in it's self.

It had been this way every single night since Ryou had moved in. The cryptic meaning in his final words constantly mocking Bakura during the daylight hours.

It had been a long week since Ryou had moved in with Bakura and the others. Everyday Bakura cursed himself for going back on his word as he still allowed Ryou to sleep beside him every night, even though Ryou had a room all to himself already, causing him many painful nights and even _harder_ days. No one knew about Ryou and Bakura's sleeping arrangements. Ryou had always woken up about and hour and a half before everyone else. His excuse was so that he could get to work on his chores, but Bakura knew it was because he was to shy to admit his nightly ritual.

Everyday as Marik crossed off another day on the calender Bakura cursed himself-- cursed Ryou for being so damn _Difficult_.

Not only that he was difficult, but he seemed to be clueless too. Every move Bakura had made thus far had been completely ineffectual. The teen received the most crude sexual pickups with the same amount of understanding as a mentally challenged gold fish. He would simply smile and tell Bakura how funny he was before returning to whatever he'd been doing prior to the intrusion.

Where was the Ryou from his dreams? That sultry little nymph who'd rode his body and ignited more fires on his flesh than could be controlled?

Even if he'd had time and the means to answer the question, Malik would have, as Marik described, cock-blocked him, like every other time he'd tried to get Ryou alone.

It was easy to be distracted by the boy's striking features as well. The younger probably had no clue how sexually frustrated he'd made Bakura. Even with the simplest action, like bending over to grab a peice of trash, drove Bakura up the walls.

Bakura had happened to be teaching his regular group of youths their newest guitar lesson when he'd frozen mid sentence to stare at Ryou. Ryou's platinum locks had been pushed back under a marine blue bandana, revealing the sensual curve of his well groomed brow as he wiped away some sweat with the back of his hand. His denim clad hips had pushed to a slight angle as he balanced his wrist to hold the broom steady. His sky blue tee-shirt edged just above his waist band, revealing a demure trace of his stomach and naval, teasing Bakura's eyes which had now begun to glaze over. Ryou fluttered his eyes closed as he raised his hand to his mouth, uncaping the water bottle that was gripped gently in his left hand. Bakura stared as he raised his neck, exposing the pale skin while it pulsed up and down as Ryou gulped down the cool water...

"Bakura?" A curious student asked.

"Gah! Uh-- yeah, and so you put your index finger here..." he said snapping back to attention as his students stared precariously. He had to stop this fruitless expedition. The boy was simply impossible to seduce using his tactics. _Maybe I should try something new? Get a different perspective? But from who? Who is capable of something... so, ...so, so...evil?_

...

"Ha.You're funny."

"Shut up, Marik."

"Ha! Why should I help you? I'm the one who's trying to prove you wrong! Does this qualify as a forfeit?" Marik chuckled aloud like a rowdy stallion. He leaned across the counter of the music shop, hysterical with laughter as he banged on the counter top, almost breaking it's surface. " Can't even seduce a little virgin anymore, Kura?"

"Oh, keep your voice down!" Bakura exclaimed, looking from side to side furiously, hoping no one had heard the conversation thus far. " Besides, it's not like there's nothing in it for you, asshole!" Bakura whispered angrily.

Marik hissed at the name as he took in all the words in Bakura's mumbled reply."Hmm,well, pickle-dick , you've captured my attention. Go on." He smiled, satisfied with his choice of words.

Bakura rolled his eyes to the back of his head in utter annoyance. He felt like he was surrounded by idiots. Especially by one big tanned one with a vocabulary of a misbehaving eight year old at that particular moment.

"Here's fifty bucks," Bakura tossed the money at Marik's feet, "I need another opinion on what to do, dick wad. The kid is just to unexperienced to understand any of this stuff... It's like he's a child, y'know?" Bakura struggled to find the right vocabulary for his suffering. "So, what the fuck should I do?"

_What does he think I am? A whore? Money couldn't buy you this fine of an ass, my friend._

"That's your problem, shit for brains, Not mine," Marik chuckled coarsely shrugging his broad shoulders then kicking the money back at Bakura."Maybe you should try asking nicely, ne? Use the magic words for once. Then I'll help you. Maybe."

"You mother fu--"

"Since when are those the magic words, Kura?"

Bakura grumbled to himself as he doubled over with rage. Marik knew exactly how to push his buttons, and right now he was smashing those buttons down with a hammer. "Would you please help me?" Bakura asked through clenched teeth.

Marik looked at him quizzically for a moment, sizing up the facts and the fun he could have holding any of this over Bakura's head... which was really what this whole thing was about. He rubbed his chin between his forefinger and thumb as of in deep thought, drawing out the silence to see how much Bakura could take.

"Well?" Bakura hissed.

"Hmm... uh."

"Yes?"

"Uhhhh, No." Marik smiled hardily with a snake like grin.

"You... you, Son of a Bitch! You can't do that!" Bakura yelled in a hushed manner, although all he really wanted to do at that moment was explode.

"Well, thats too bad isn't it?" Marik said stiffly through annoyed half lidded eyes, turning swiftly to walk away from the hopeless Bakura.

Bakura thought quickly. He looked around. What could get the big dummy to hang around and help him?

He saw his precious guitar Sally.

He saw Ryou.

Sally.

Ryou.

Sally.

Ryou.

He wished he had more resources. Bakura had only one option. One bloody stupid option.

"I'LL GIVE YOU MY JACKSON SL2H SOLOIST!"

The scream echoed through the store and weary customers and students backed away and flooded into another room in the shop. Silence drifted around the quarrelling pair.

Marik froze in his step. His eyes widened as his breath hitched and his heart skipped a beet. He thought his head had exploded until he heard the heavy breathing flowing behind him.

Bakura never moved his eyes from Marik's back, ever hopeful.

Marik turned to face Bakura. Each bored into the other's eyes searching for any traces of hesitation. They found none.

"Deal. You sad strange little man."

Although Bakura could not have been more happy to finally have Marik on his side, the thought of his fingers running down his precious Sally caused a lump to rise in his throat. He looked back to his prized guitar. The blue contrast of the blue flames against the turquois back layer. The beautiful mahogany neck shined as the sun touched it's surface. Memories of Sally flooded his mind. Tucking her into bed, their first kiss... even a thrilling game of hide and seek. This was the closest to crying Bakura had ever been.

_SAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY!_

Marik smirked as Bakura's dismay became apparent on his face. Their bet was getting to be so much fun. He was glad Bakura had ended up with Ryou. If it had been another boy Bakura would have already sacked him by now. Marik would have to thank Ryou after all of this.

After recovering from his losses Bakura spoke solemnly.

"So, are you going to help me?"

Marik strolled casually to the washrooms, opening the door with a strong arm as he smiled to Bakura.

"Please. Step into my office."

_**The gates of time have opened,  
Now, it's chains are broken.  
An ancient force unleashed again.**_

As I enter the portal,  
I feel the enchantment  
It takes me away, away from here.

Come near me,  
enter my private chambers,  
I want to feel the warmth on my face,  
light-in darkness,  
lift me up from here.  
Give me your wings,  
to flee from my ivory tower.

As I enter the portal,  
I feel the enchantment  
The stars above are lying at my feet.

Come near me,  
enter my private chambers,  
I want to feel the warmth on my face,  
light-in darkness,  
lift me up from here.  
Give me your wings,  
to flee from my ivory tower. 

AN: images.google.ca/imgres?imgurlimage.www.rakuten.co.jp/koeido/img10311818343.jpeg&imgrefurlacapella./showthread.php?t1529414&h550&w330&sz33&hlen&start14&um1&tbnidcGckohLwR6oAnM:&tbnh133&tbnw80&prev/images?qawesome+guitars&um1&hlen&saX This is Bakura's Sally


End file.
